


Vehemence

by Alexandria_mp5



Category: TDP - Fandom, The Dragon Prince, rayllum - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_mp5/pseuds/Alexandria_mp5
Summary: After a lot time traveling, they finally returned the dragon and was able to bring peace to the two kingdoms.Callum and Ezran rest at Rayla’s home for the night, until Rayla and Callum get a bit steamy.





	Vehemence

♪───Ｏ（❤️）Ｏ────♪

Vehemence  
Rayla x Callum  
One-Shot

♪───Ｏ（❤️）Ｏ────♪

Vehemence  
The display of strong feelings; passion.

♪───Ｏ（❤️）Ｏ────♪

"You can't just leave right when get here." Rayla spoke. 

"We did our mission, return the egg and we were able to bring peace to our kingdoms and we enjoyed the celebration. Now we have to get back." Callum argued.

"It's a long journey back, plus would you rather stay here for the night and sleep in a comfortable bed or continue to sleep in the mud." Rayla argued back. 

"Honestly the bed option sounds nice." Ezran commented. 

As much as it was tempting to stay, Callum  
was starting to feel homesick.. well even though there wasn't a parent to exactly go home to. It just made him more depressed and made him want to go back to the kingdom. Along with being the air to the throne due to being the oldest. But, honestly he was exhausted and Ezran wanted to stay, so might as well. 

"Fine, but we're going back once the sun rises." Callum spoke. 

Ezran cheered, "Yay!" 

Rayla smiled, "You can stay in my home for tonight. My parents will be out guarding so we'll have plenty of room." She explained then begin walking to her home. The two princes followed behind.

Rayla had gotten the princes to her home and got everything set up for the prince to spend the night.

"Well, I got your 'beds' set up for the night." Rayla spoke, quoting the word bed. Since it was just thick blankets folded on the floor for the boys to lay down on. "My room is the first one in the hall. If you want or need anything, knock on the door and the bathroom is next to my bedroom." She spoke. Then head off to bed, leaving the princes alone.

~

It's early in the morning, the sun hasn't risen yet. Though Rayla had woken up, feeling the need to pee. Getting up, she got up and walked out of her room then walked into the bathroom. Once opening the door, she saw someone was already in there. 

"Oh crap, sorry." She apologized quickly, but before she could turned her head away. She noticed the someone as Callum and glanced down at his crotch. 

"So that's what it looks like." Rayla spoke to herself.

"RAYLA!" Callum yelled and covered himself. 

"RIGHT SORRY." Rayla yelled as well and slammed the door closed and she walked back to her room. 

Her cheeks became highly warm, her pale cheeks already red from the scene that had just happened. It was actually interesting to see a human genitalia, it was.. quite different than moonelf genitalia. It was a different color and it looked rather soft. Not to mention the details was different. 

Though did it work like..   
Shaking her head, Rayla realized what she was thinking about and became embarrassed at thinking at such things. 

"Dear Akaline Rayla, you're ridiculous." Rayla spoke to herself. Slapping her cheeks with both hands. Rubbing them harshly, her cheeks aching and her thoughts focusing on that instead of what just happened. Though that was quickly ended when hearing the door opening. Turning around to see the older prince. 

"Uh, Rayla.." Callum spoke, his voice seeming more awkward than usual. 

"Y-yeah?" Rayla asked, stuttering a bit. 

"Can you.. you forget what happened. I didn't think anyone would be awake so I didn't locked the door." Callum spoke. 

"Y-yeah.. uh, but what happened." Rayla spoke and pretend to not know what exactly happened. 

"Uh, you know the bathroom.. where you want in on me where my pe-" Callum was quickly cut off.

"I know what you're talking about, I was acting as if nothing." Rayla sighed heavy.

"Oh.. right heh." Callum chuckled awkwardly. 

The two stood there, in silence and staring at each other in the dimly lit room. Rayla trying to think of something to say, but not sure what.

"Well, uh, we should really be heading off to.." Before Rayla finished her sentence. She felt something warm on her lips, then suddenly heat in front of her body appeared. After a moment of daze, Rayla figured out what was happening. 

Callum was kissing her. 

The prince pulled back, then realized what he was doing. 

"S-sorry, I, I wasn't thinking with the right head.. Wait I mean thinking right in the head." Callum spoke. 

Rayla then understood what he said. 

"Ooh.. I understand now. You, uh, got erected when you were being watched.. never heard of that one before. You humans are weird." Rayla spoke. "Let me guess, you want to ask me to help you because I'm the only not family related person?" She added.

Callum stood still, she was pretty spot on. Nodding his head hesitatingly. Though she was missing something. "B-but even so, if there was anyone else who wasn't related. I'd still choose you. B-because I really like you Rayla.. like a lot. I really want to be with you romantically, maybe at the begin to the middle of our adventure I'd talk about Claudia a lot and how much I liked her but after meeting you and hanging out with you more. My feelings changed, I love you and I no longer care about Claudia." Callum confessed.

Rayla was shocked by the sudden confession, right now was kinda of an odd situation to confess such feelings. Still, it made her heart flutter. 

"R-really? Do you mean all of that?" Rayla asked. 

"Of course I do, I don't lie about about my feelings." Callum answered. 

A smile grew on Rayla's face and she walked closer to Callum. Placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I feel the same." Rayla spoke and closed the gap between them. Kissing him passionately, as Callum did the same. 

As the two kissed, Callum walked forwards towards the bed and Rayla walked backwards. Her bed frame hitting the back of her legs. Removing a hand off of Callum's face, she placed it on the bed as she sat down on it. Callum went down, placing a knee down on the bed next to Rayla's hip. His hand placed on the bed as well and his other on her hip. The two spilt from the kiss, panting heavily. 

Callum kinda hesitated, he honestly didn't know what to do. "I.. uh." He tried to spit out. 

Rayla rose an eyebrow. "So you tried going into this without knowing what to do?" She asked. 

Callum nodded his head and stood silent. Rayla huffed then grabbed Callum by the shoulders and pushed him into the bed while she then topped him. 

"I'm surprised you haven't tried erotic art or read anything like that. I mean, you're a boy." Rayla spoke. 

"So? Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I'm a obsessed with girls in such a way." Callum responded. 

"Fair enough." Rayla spoke then lowered her head down to Callum's next then kissed softly before biting his skin and tugging it then going back to kissing it.

Callum let out a noise almost immediately when Rayla bit him. Rayla immediately pulled back and covered his mouth. 

"Sh, be quiet. We don't want to wait up Ezran and walk in on us." Rayla spoke.

Callum nodded his head, acknowledging what she said. Then Rayla removed her hand then went back to what she was doing, then heard Callum have low groans. The sound gave her chills and another wave of lust. Her leg was up against his crotch, and anything she do anything erotic. She felt him getting harder.  
She was surprised she'd make him feel this way. She would assumed only human girls would make him.. happy. 

Regardless, she continued to bite and kiss every place on his chest and neck. Removing his shirt and vest with his scarf. Once his torso was completely exposed, it was the same to a moonelf torso, except his skin was a different tone.

While the girl look at every inch of his exposed body, which was now covered in marks. She failed to noticed the blushing male, trying to say something. Though once she did, she became flustered after thinking that Callum was looking at her the whole time. 

God why was this so awkward?

"S-sorry." Rayla apologized.

Callum looked at her confused, "What are you apologizing for?" He asked. 

"For being so awkward at this, I know you want to do it with me and I want to do it with you. Just, I really never done anything nor have I've read a lot about it in stories. Whenever I did, I stopped before it gets into too much detail." Rayla explained, letting out a huff.

Callum looked at Rayla and placed his hands on her hips and sat up. "Look, if you mess up.. I really don't know because.. like I've stated earlier. I've never done this and i-I'm um, worried that I might not do something right as well." He spoke. 

Rayla looked at him softy, even if she did mess up.

"So, uh, let's figure this out together?" Callum added.

Rayla chuckled at his last response. "Yeah.. let's try.. together." She spoke.

Inhaling deeply, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. Hesitant to pull it over her breast, but then gained the courage to pull it off all the way. Then saw Callum staring with awe in his eyes. Blushing more, Rayla crossed her arms to cover her chest. 

"It'd be great if you didn't stare for so long." Rayla spoke.

"Uh, right, sorry." Callum spoke and cleared his throat. 

Then looked away, but he couldn't help it. Then he glanced back at Rayla's breasts then instinct kicked in, he moved his mouth over her right breast and used his tongue to created circular motions around her bud. Then used his available hand to caress her other breast. His thumb rubbing over her other bud repeatedly.   
Rayla let out a gasp at Callum's actions and bit her bottom lip to keep herself contain. Then begin to grind her hips against Callum. Feeling his hard member under her. Then she felt cool air where Callum had put his mouth, then felt warm on her other breast. 

Once that session was done, the two backed up and stared at each other. Double checking if they were really down for this. Both of them nodding at the same time, the removed the last of their clothing. Then ended up in missionary. 

"Are you sure? We can stop now?" Callum asked, he just wanted to make sure she was still fine with it. 

"I'm sure.. and I'm ready." Rayla spoke.

Callum nodded his head, then begin to insert himself in her. Grinding his teeth at the new feeling, Rayla's nails dug into the prince's back. It was slightly painful for her, though she had a sudden feeling of pleasure mixed into it. 

Noticing the actions of Rayla, he grew worrisome. "D-does it hurt, should I pull out?" He asked anxiously.

"N-no keep going." Rayla replied to him.

Callum nodded his head, then slowly starting to thrust. Once the clawing from Rayla decrease, he increased his thrusting speed. Though Rayla let out a loud moan and instantly she covered her mouth. 

"I-I'm So-orry." Rayla attempted to speak normally. 

Callum was surprised by the sudden noise, then he let out a chuckle. Why he was funny, he wasn't sure anymore. The smell of lust, the sound of skin smacking, and the constant motion of thrusting numbed the minds of the two. Knots forming in Rayla's stomach, her breathes more heavy, Callum dealing with the same thing. 

"I- I think I'm close.." Rayla spoke.

"I think I a-" Before Callum could finish his sentence, he already released. Rayla releasing at the same time. 

Callum kept himself over Rayla, the two trying to catch their breathes. 

"Wow." The two spoke at the same time. 

Rayla and Callum are definitely going to like doing this more.

♪───Ｏ（❤️）Ｏ────♪

Hoped you enjoyed ( ^ω^ )

Btw I used Akaline instead of god because since they're different race, why not use a different religion with different name to their higher power v(ouo)v

♪───Ｏ（❤️）Ｏ────♪


End file.
